So I Need You
by Stephy69
Summary: When you REALLY get to know someone, does it change how you feel about them ? For the good ? Or for the bad ?


Title: So I Need You Author : Randice Rating : T Cause Of Thee Language And Implied Thingys  
Disclaimer : I Own Nothing. Not Even The Title. Tis From A Three Doors Down Song.  
Pairings : Ahem, Well Someone Came Back With His Tail Between His Legs Begging For A Story, So Tis AmyxRandy. Obviously More Will Appear With Time.

So I Need You

If you could step into my head, tell me would you still love me. And if you woke up in my bed, tell me would you hold me ? Or simply would you let it lie, leaving me to wonder why... So I Need You - Three Doors Down

As the crowd in the small, cramped store grew, Amy sat silently, pretending to be incredibly interested in a magazine article about some rich British tycoon and his wife. Candice Michelle was sitting nearby, telling the people around her of the night before. Horrible visions came to Amy as Candice mentioned the word "Karaoke". The night before, The Vault, a small bar in the west of Dallas had been unlucky enough to have Karaoke night, the night Candice Michelle was in town. They had been subjected to her version of Aretha Franklin classics, RESPECT and I say a little prayer for you. Now, normally, Amy would have been up there, singing along...but that night, hadn't been so great. The bar was practically full, with little space to breathe, her head was pounding, and her eyes were stinging from the contact lenses. Not to mention the overweight man who had, on more than one occasion, brushed himself up against Amy. On top of all this, Candice's voice made running your nails along a blackboard sound good.

Amy groaned loudly and covered her eyes, rubbing them gently, before putting her glasses back on. Her optician had decided she should wear glasses due to her lazy eye, but, being self conscious she had refused, choosing to wear contacts instead. But this morning, she had run out of solution and they were starting to sting her eyes anyway, so on had gone the glasses, adding to her ever increasingly shit day. As the event manager pushed past all the eager fans, Amy put down the magazine she had been 'reading'. "Time to go girls. You two ready?" he asked. His name was Mike, a short man with balding hair, wearing a pale blue shirt and stone colored pants, Amy found his look rather comical. But instead of laughing, both she and Candice smiled and nodded.

"We sure are Mike," said Candice cheerfully, causing Amy to groan again. Candice simply grinned and gripped Amy's shoulder. After three hours, six permanent markers and severe wrist cramp, the signing was over. And for Amy, it couldn't have come quicker. She had managed to get the simplest of things wrong. Like that poor boy Joshua, who had a "To James" signature…

She sighed and rolled her head, cracking her already painful neck as she and Candice climbed into the small Vauxhall rental car they were being transported to the hotel in. "Something wrong Cherry?" Candice asked looking concerned. Amy shook her head as the driver looked confused. Everyone always did when they heard people call her Cherry. They either assumed that was another stage name, or she was saving herself for marriage. No one seemed to believe her when she said it had just come around because Hunter had always called her Red, and Candice decided to call her "Cherry Red", eventually shortening it to Cherry. It had just, stuck after a while, with most of her colleagues now referring to her as Cherry. "You can't fool me you know. You're my best friend. I can read you like a book. And personally, I think you just need to get laid."

The color of Amy's cheeks seemed to match her name as she muttered, "My sex life is not for discussion Candi. It's not that. I'm just tired is all." She shook her head, hoping that the driver hadn't heard that little comment.

Candice made a rather skeptical noise and began rummaging through her rather oversized bag before continuing, "I'm just saying. I mean, I get that you're tired. But sweetie, your room IS next to Hunter's…Is it any wonder you cant sleep? But you know, maybe if you had some under covers activity of your own, his wouldn't be keeping you awake." She said smiling as she produced her cell.

"No Candice. I do NOT need sex to be happy. And besides, I'd still be tired. I just wanna go home. Well, at least to the hotel. Have a nice warm bath and then go to bed early." Amy smiled, liking the sound of her plan more and more by the second.

"Well you aint gunna get that sleep if you stay in your own room. We'll swap alright? You have mine, and I'll have yours. That way you cant complain you were tired when I beat your ass tomorrow." Candice giggled, producing her key card.

Amy nodded. She wasn't giving up the chance to sleep in the 'luxury suite' when all she had was a poky one single bed. "Your on."

After a rather eventful elevator ride with her belongings, Amy found herself in room 619. She had found it quite ironic that Rey Mysterio was in the same hotel and yet he didn't have this number. Settling her bags beside the large double bed, she found her largest, comfiest pajamas, her house coat, slippers and a clasp to keep her hair up, before going to the bathroom to run her bath. Pouring in some bubble bath, she sang along to the song blasting from her iPod speakers, carefully positioned so no water would get to them. "They should make water proof ones," she had muttered while trying to find a safe place to put them. Being so consumed by her music, she got undressed, unaware that someone was banging on the door.

Finally, as she began to roll the waist band of her panties over her hips, the current song finished, and just before the next started she heard the banging on the door. Wrapping a towel around her, she ran to the door. She tightened the grip on her towel and opened the door. She gasped slightly at the figure standing in front of her. Red faced and crying she frowned, "Randy?"

The confused look she was wearing was nothing compared to his. "Great. My mom dies and my sister comes out as a lesbian. Sorry to interrupt but is she here?" He said through shallow breaths.

"Candice isn't a lesbian. She's in my room. We swapped. Oh god, come in come in." she said, quite unsure what was going on. "Your mom died? And does Candice know?" Randy shook his head at this, giving up on any attempts to string a sentence together and make it sound coherent. "I'll give her a call." Amy made her way to the small kitchen area, thanking god the room was equipped for it, and poured him a glass of water, struggling to hold her towel up. After handing him the glass of water, she began dialing Candice's number frantically on her cell. "Sweetie," she said as she picked up causing Randy to mumble something about lesbians, "You have to come to your, MY, room now. It's important."

Ten minutes later, a ratehr overly dressed Candice walked into the room, without even knocking to see her brother sipping a glass of water, tears streaming down his face and Amy. In a towel. "Dear God. He's gay isn't he?" Candice sighed, automatically thinking Amy had attempted to seduce Randy. "Wait til Mom hears…"

"Mom cant hear. She's dead." said Randy.

"That's not even funny you know that? Its morbid. And, if you tempt fate I will SO kill you Randall." Candice replied, waving a finger threateningly at him.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes again. "She's DEAD Candice. That's why Im here. But SOMEONE had swapped rooms."

Amy frowned and went into the bathroom, leaving the siblings alone. After getting dressed again, she sat quietly. When everything seemed to go quiet, she opened the door and walked back into the room.

"Amy?" asked Candice, biting her lip. "Can you do him, me, US a huge favor?" Amy nodded. "He doesn't have a hotel room. He's scheduled to be on a plane somewhere in Canada, so can he stay with you?"

Amy nodded once more, "Sure. Just, don't snore. I need as much sleep as possible tonight." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't." Came the quiet reply. "And I doubt I'll do much sleeping tonight anyway… 


End file.
